heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.11 - Things To Do In Apokolips When You're Dead: Just Reward
It was the middle of the night when a 'call' came for Sif that she had not heard in.... a very VERY long time. Without a word to anyone, the Goddess had removed herself to the bedroom and retrieved the armor she kept, in perfect condition, in the back of closet. Moments later, she emerges. She's dressed in white and silver armor and leathers with small hints of inlaid gold. Her black hair is pulled back into a tight braid and a winged circlet that she hasn't donned for ages rests on her head. On her hip is her sword, a shield on her arm. "I am being called on. I must take my leave." Sword drawn, she pauses only long enough to say, "Call on someone to mind the babes and meet me in Valhalla, my Prince." And then she disappeared. The journey for Sif and Tony would seem incredibly short and amazingly long at the same time. For Thor, it would seem perhaps a few hours and for the mortals on Midgard... They would have been gone near a week. Finally, the gates of Valhalla open and permit the Valkyrior Sif and her guest entrance. "Welcome to Valhalla, Tony." Volstagg was called upon. Because the Lion of Asgard had other children about the same age as the twins, and he was a dear friend to boot. Plus, there was still issue between himself and his mother and father so.. to uncle Volly's house it is. And then to Asgard, where Thor dons his own battle armor, knowing that Sif's call and change into the dress of the Valkyrior meant that someone of import was needing escort. Had this being just any wariror, one of the other, lesser valkyrie would have been sent, and not the wife of hte Prince. And so, as Sif and Tony make their entrance, Thor turns and smiles warmly at the pair. "Welcome to Valhalla, my friend!" Thor booms. because Thor can and because i nthis place, his booming voice seems completely appropriate. Tony Stark's Ghost looks around, "Amazing..I never thought that this place existed.." and he gets a weird look on his face, and looks down. He's in armor. But it's not his usual armor. This is...different. What if Tony Stark based Iron Man on Asgardian armor designs? This would be the answer. The colors are muted - dark blood red, and the gold is a deep gold, almost mixed with brown. It doesn't have the same pattern as his design. This is made to be worn as the kind of armor a knight would use. At his feet is a helm in the same style, with a hinged faceplate rather than the more futuristic style his own his. "Not bad," he says, checking it out, "This is really slick.." and then he looks up when he hears Thor's voice, "Thor!" he says, genuinely surprised. "I didn't think you guys were.." and then he pauses, "Wait. No.." he suddenly looks panicked, "Did I..Did Sup..Darkseid.." he says, and panics a little thinking his efforts on Apokolips were in vain. Sif reaches out to lay a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Be at peace, Tony. Thor is the Prince of Asgard. One of the few living, aside from the Valkyrior, who are permitted entrance into Valhalla. He is very much alive and well, I promise you, my friend." She moves forward to embrace her husband before looking back to Tony and smiling. "Asgardian styles suit you well." Clearly, she approves. There's a soft sigh from the Goddess. "Honestly, we aren't clear on what happened. Tigra told us of your death and it was that night that I was asked to escort you. She didn't have all the details either." Thor gives Sif a swift embrace before moving to Tony and clasping the once-mortal on the shoulders. "Indeed, my friend. But without such details as that I can say that I have faith that in that battle you were Glorious and in the end Earth's forces triumphed. Had they not, Midgard herself would have screamed for me and I would no doubt have flewn from Vanaheim to heed the Call. She did not. There was trouble, but Midgard was clear that her heroes were fighting the Good Fight and I was not required at that exact moment. So, mourn not, my good friend. But come. We bid thee take thy place among us in the halls of Valhalla, where thine enemies have been vanquished, where the brave shall live Forever, and we shall rejoice with thee, for thou hast died a most Glorious Death." The Nordic Prayer for the Dead, or rather, a rephrasing of it. But it it to Tony said as opposed to for Tony said, or for the gathered soldiers standing upon the field of battle, emboldening themselves for the fight ahead of them, a fight from which they might ne'er return. Tony Stark's Ghost nods, looking relieved. "Then I hope we stopped him. I was trying to save Superman. Darkseid was going to kill him as he was reclaiming his powers and was still weak. I opened the portal for him to get home while I distracted Darkseid so he could get out. I should've killed him when I had the chance, but..Superman's words rang in my ears..he said at one time, that if I did kill him I would be no better than Darkseid himself. I don't ever want to be like him.." he says, continuing, "..so Darkseid hit me with an Omega Beam. Then I died." he looks to both his Asgardian friends, "How's Pepper? How's everyone?" he asks, concerned. "Word must've gotten to them by now." he says, even now his concerns and thoughts to those closest to him rather than the Warrior's Reward that he is being brought to. Sif sighs softly. "I... I do not know, Tony. We have not had the chance to visit with them and see. I shall carry any message you wish to them, however. After the... issue between Thor and I and the fallout with Steve... We spent a little time in Iceland and then in Vanaheim... We had only just returned when Tigra visited." She walks over, stepping to the side of both men and offering a smile. "The loss of your mortal life is being mourned, of that I have no doubt. You will be missed by, probably, far more than you can imagine my friend." "I as well with help ferry thy missives, and to tell thy friends and loved ones what words you have for them from thy heart, that they may know of thy loves. They shall know that a place is saved for thee here, in Valhalla," says Thor, one hand letting go of Tony so Sif can step in closer. Tony Stark's Ghost nods, quietly. For a moment he is overcome. This is really it. He looks to them both, "Go and comfort Pepper for me, and be there for her for me, and tell her she's the closest to family that's ever cared about me. Give an embrace to all the other Avengers and tell them I am so very, very proud of them. It was my privilege and honor to serve next to them as I served next to you. Tell that to Vorpal, especially. Finally..go to Superman. Tell him that he was right, and that I died redeemed and don't regret for one moment doing what I did. I would do it again without hesitation." he says, "Don't stay away from the Avengers..if my death can serve one last purpose, let it be to mend the rift that has occurred between its members. Individually, we were...astonishing. But together..we're the best the world has ever seen. That deserves to thrive." he begins to speak again, "If I kept going, I'd be here all do for all the people I'd have last words for, so let's leave it at that." he clears his throat, "Will I..will I see you two again?" he asks. Sif is silent and for the second time, Tony gets to witness her crying. In a move unlike Sif, she pushes past her husband and reaches out to hug their friend, almost clinging to him. "I will miss you. Your life will be celebrated as will your sacrifice, I promise but you will be missed very much." When she finally pulls back, she forces a smile. "What you have done for Thor and I... Thank you, Tony. You helped more than you could possibly imagine." Collecting herself, she steps back and takes a deep breath. "You have but to call to me. I will hear and I will come." And then there's another smile. "And we will visit as often as permitted." It's not wise to disturb the souls in Valhalla but... Since when have either of the three of them ever really played by the rules. "We will speak with Steve. You have my word." Thor smiles, putting a hand upon Sif's shoulder as he steps aside to give the Goddess the space to hug their not-so-mortal friend. Tony's words are heard, memorized, and with a nod, Thor gives his word to Tony silently. When Sif answers, Thor nods again, adding gently, "And with Sif, I will come. But my children will not. Valhalla is no place for the innocent, and they both have many long millenia ahead of them before I would wish them to see the inside of this hall." Tony hugs Sif, and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "I was just doing what any good friend would do." - he nods to Thor, and embraces him as well. "Well, that's good. I look forward to our times here then." he says, smiling brightly with tears of his own shining his eyes. "Well, that's fine..I will see them here eventually. Not like I'm leaving anytime soon. Just tell them their Uncle Tony will miss them, and knows they're going to be great. They've got the best parents to look after them." With that, he takes a step back, holds his helmet under his arm, and smiles. "Okay, then. I'm ready." he says, giving them each a nod. "Thank you both. I care about you both more than you can imagine." In her thousands of years Sif has escorted more souls to Valhalla than she cares to think about. Never has she been so pained or so proud as sh is in this moment. Drawing herself upright... She nods her head and turns to lad Tony further into Valhalla, giving Thor's hand a squeeze on the way by. "I shall return in a moment and we will carry his messages home." She motions Tony forward and smirks at him. "Drink and women and friends and family... And remember, you have but to call for us..." And so, she leads the warrior deep into the realm of the Valkyrior to find his Reward. And Thor remains where he is. Prince he may be, and he has the right to enter Valhalla as he needs to, but as Sif said, food and drink and long ago friends await in those halls, and Thor feels fairly certain that he'd make the fatal mistake of stopping to talk and eat and drink and find himself unable to leave the Hall of the Dead, and then Odin would have to get involved and it would just be a mess. So, here THor stays. Tony follows Sif into the hall, and as he does, heralds himself in. "Into this hallowed hall does come Stark of Midgard - Lord of War, Man of Iron - He who, with his compatriots did defend the city of New York from the Chitauri invasion," he calls out, to one and all, and purposefully having the taste to not say anything about Loki, "Defender of the Man of Steel, who did fall bravely, defending Midgard from such evil that would come from an evil God named Darkseid, have I fought and died that I might come here and instruct on the finer arts of women and mead!" - his voice bellows out, ringing through the rafters of Valhalla as Tony takes his place in the sacred halls of the dead. He stops, though, one more time and looks back at Thor before the doors close. He winks. That kind of wink Tony always does when he knows something others don't. Category:Log